Proyecto Infernal
by Chock-exComandante Leonhart
Summary: Una profesora peor que un demonio, una caja con diez huevos, una Rukia con complejo de madre sobreprotectora. ¿Qué tiene todo esto en común? Que todos mezclados hacen la peor semana en la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo x Rukia.
1. I: La masacre de los inocentes huevos

**Nota de autor:** Ni yo mismo tengo idea de donde salió la idea para esta historia. Quizás fue la iluminación en un momento de éxtasis o solo una noche de borrachera. La cosa es que quería escribir una historia cómica para cambiar un poco de los fics de acción y drama que escribo, y también para tener un poco de risa y diversión, y me pareció excelente hacer un fic de humor de Bleach.

Bueno, acá empieza esta historia demencial, que la verdad no tengo idea en donde va a terminar. Les recomiendo vestir un casco protector mientras lean esto, solo por su seguridad.

_**Disclaimer: Bleach, sus personajes, y sus conceptos me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite.**_

**

* * *

**

**Proyecto Infernal**

**Capítulo I: La matanza de los inocentes… huevos**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo raramente sentía miedo. Cuando uno vive una vida alternada entre un padre loco acostumbrado a atacar a sus hijos mientras duermen, decenas de adolescentes en la ciudad que buscan pelea por el color de tu cabello, y un trabajo _full time_ de Shinigami cortando con una gigantesca espada monstruos deformes, el miedo se trasforma en algo que está dentro de uno, pero que se utiliza como un arma más que como una debilidad, algo que ayuda a mantener la alerta en todo momento y que hace muy difícil tomarlo por sorpresa. 

Kurosaki Ichigo sentía miedo ahora. No, no miedo, _terror_, si terror era la palabra. Estaba paralizado por el terror, como si alguien hubiera tomado su Zanpakuto y la hubiera atravesado en su garganta… y luego payasos llegaban y los golpeaban con animales de globo hasta la muerte… y luego Bob Esponja y Alucard bailaban sobre su tumba… y luego, una vez en Soul Society, Zaraki Kenpachi lo perseguía hasta el cansancio blandiendo su espada de pirata.

Las palmas de sus manos transpiraban, sus piernas temblaban, su boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez, y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba frente a él mientras volvía a leerlo.

"PROYECTO FINAL DE ECONOMÍA"

¿Bueno, qué es lo grave en un proyecto escolar se preguntaran los lectores? Al fin y al cabo, es solo un proyecto escolar, nadie ha muerto por un proyecto escolar. En todos sus años en la escuela secundaria, Ichigo había realizado, en grupos o solo, decenas de trabajos prácticos y proyectos, y en todos había logrado puntajes altos. Pero eso ahora era distinto… ahora, solo podía significar _desastre._

Ichigo observó el aula desesperadamente, esperando que alguno de sus compañeros estuviera dispuesto a soportar sus miedos… o directamente desarrollar un plan para incendiar la escuela y así escapar rápidamente. Su mirada cayó primero sobre Rukia. Él estaba seguro que ella optaría por la segunda opción.

Kuchiki Rukia estaba ocupada dibujando sus conejos en el momento -aunque Ichigo opinaba que cada día se parecían menos a animales tiernos y suaves y más a los hijos bastardos de la cruza entre un oso y un Hollow- y no parecía haber leído la pizarra, o no la entendía. Qué le vamos a hacer. Rukia terminaría su "obra de arte" aunque el mundo se cayera a pedazos a su alrededor, debido a una ola de caos y aniquilación provocada por Bob Esponja, Alucard y Jimi Hendrix.

Inoue Orihime y Arisawa Tatsuki conversaban animadamente. Bueno, Orihime hablaba y Tatsuki hacía rodar los ojos, pero sonreía. Maldita sea, cómo podía estar tan excitada por algo así. Ichigo sabía que ninguna de las dos sería de ayuda, ya se encontraban en el Lado Oscuro de los instintos maternales.

Ishida Uryu trataba de hacer un agujero con la mirada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Abarai Renji. Obviamente no podía ver el frente con la masa de cabello rojo. La ignorancia era felicidad, después de todo. El mismo Renji estaba desmayado del sueño sobre el pupitre, un charco de saliva alrededor de su cabeza que rebalsaba de la mesa y caía al piso. Urahara probablemente lo habría hecho trabajar en la tienda como un esclavo toda la noche solo para divertirse. Matsumoto Rangiku se encontraba en el mismo estado.

Asano Keigo se encontraba, por supuesto, admirando a Matsumoto y viendo como su enorme pecho rebalsaba del pupitre. El idiota pervertido tenía la boca abierta y no se había dado cuenta de que su saliva ahora mojaba su camisa y sus pantalones, y había suficiente en el piso como para llenar una piscina.

Hitsugaya Toshiro se encontraba escribiendo notas furiosamente en su cuaderno. La furia de su escritura se incrementaba cada vez que Hinamori Momo se acercaba para hablar con su "Shiro-Chan". Parecía que el curso entero se encontraba en un estado de crack y hongos alucinógenos e Ichigo era el único en estado de sobriedad en la maldita habitación.

Yasutora Sado, o Chad para los amigos, se encontraba, bueno… solo siendo Chad.

En definitiva, nadie se encontraba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Ichigo siguió leyendo.

"SIMULACRO DE FAMILIA: CUIDADO DE UN HIJO"

Los alumnos formaran parejas designadas por la profesora, un varón y una mujer.

Cada pareja recibirá un cartón con diez huevos que representaran a los hijos.

Las parejas deberán cuidar los huevos y no romper ninguno durante toda una semana. Cada huevo representará un punto de la nota del proyecto, por cada huevo roto se descontará un punto de la nota final.

Ichigo cada vez se sentía peor, ahora lo invadían las ganas de vomitar… o de tirarse por la ventana, o tirarse por la ventana mientras vomitaba. Una semana entera con una chica que riera e hiciera caritas lindas a sus "bebes". Una semana de cuidar a un objeto inanimado y obtener un grado por _degradarse_ a si mismo. Él contempló las opciones de parejas.

**Opción a: **Inoue Orihime probablemente obtendría un 10. Era algo innato en ella. Como todo. Como su cabello… su cara… sus pec- No, Cocentración. Probablemente con conversaciones sobre bebes y… cocinar. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Opción descartada.

**Opción b:** Arisawa Tatsuki probablemente fallaría. No era del tipo de la madre amable y dulce. No es que no fuese… _amable_, a su manera, pero probablemente perdería a sus "bebes" en menos de dos horas. O acabaría a golpes con su compañero hasta que de él fuera solo una mancha de sangre en el piso por no haberlos cuidado bien. Y eso podría resultar perjudicial para la salud. Opción descartada.

**Opción c:** Hinamori Momo podría resultar una buena compañera, sino fuera porque Hitsugaya lo mataría antes de que pudiera siquiera decirle hola. Opción descartada.

**Opción d:** Matsumoto Rangiku. _¡Maldita sea, no!_ Opción descartada.

**Opción e:** Kuchiki Rukia… Opción descartada.

_Lo bueno es que no puede ser peor._

Y que equivocado el pobre idiota estaba.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió violentamente, y _Ella_ entró. Ashikaga Kaede. Ciento diez kilogramos de autentica, dos veces divorciada, maldad, acomodando sus anteojos para poder observar mejor a sus víctimas. Ichigo prácticamente sentía la mira sobre él. La comisura de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa cruel y sádica, la del Grich que finalmente pudo robar la navidad y estaba a punto de devorar pequeños conejitos untados en mayonesa. Su reputación la predecía. Era conocida como la más sádica y maligna profesora que hubiera pisado una escuela. Ashikaga-san obviamente había nacido sin corazón.

Detrás de ella, dos involuntarios voluntarios cargaban los cartones con huevos que representarían a los "hijos". Su veían atemorizados. Uno estaba llorando.

Así comenzó el fiasco entero, el principio de una semana de sufrimiento e inevitable fracaso para Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Ashikaga-san ya había ubicado su enorme trasero sobre su silla, y frente a ella sobre el escritorio estaban dispuestos los cartones con huevos. Ichigo se preguntaba cómo el trasero de la profesora había podido encajar entre los apoyabrazos de la silla, y si cuando la profesora se levantara la silla se quedaría incrustada a sus gigantescas nalgas. La sola imagen de eso lo hizo comenzar a reír descontroladamente, teniendo problemas para contenerse y recibiendo las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y una molesta de parte de la profesora.

- ¿Quiere compartir el chiste con le resto de la clase, Kurosaki?- preguntó Ashikaga-san en tono peligroso. Ichigo paró de reír al instante, devolviéndole su peor ceño fruncido a la mujer.

- No, profesora.- contestó él fríamente. Dentro la risa amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento, multiplicada en sonoridad, pero Ichigo logró mantener una cara seria.

- Bien. Confío en que ya todos han leído la pizarra. Ahora pasaré a darles sus parejas.

Algunas chicas comenzaron a sonreír y hablar excitadamente. Algunos chicos comenzaron a escribir sus testamentos. La profesora cacareaba de regocijo mientras leía la lista. Ichigo calculó que, estimadamente, su tiempo de muerte sería en exactamente seis minutos.

6:00:00

- Abarai Renji y…

Renji la observaba sin alterarse, su mirada firme en la cara horrible de la mujer. No había muchas posibilidades de que esto terminara bien para él. Ichigo lo observó para poder recordarlo bien antes de que se convirtiera en una baja. Tal vez, cuando Renji estuviera diciendo sus últimas palabras, él le pediría quedarse con su colección entera de gel para el cabello. ¿Quién más la iba a necesitar, de todos modos? Ikkaku probablemente no.

5:45:04

- … Matsumoto Rangiku.

Renji golpeó el banco con la frente. Matsumoto sonrió y aplaudió. Keigo lloró. Ichigo se sintió un poco aliviado.

3:53:27

- Hitsugaya Toushiro y…

Frío como el hielo.

- …Hinamori Momo.

El "Señor Tranquilo" se sonrojó y colapsó sin gracias sobre su escritorio. Hinamori rió. Como si él hubiera soportado a otra persona.

2:25:05

- Ishida Uryu y…

Él observaba con fuerza la lista, casi como si deseara que explotara en llamas.

- Inoue Orihime.

Inoue sonrió, se giró hacia su ahora compañero y lo saludó emocionadamente con la mano. Ishida se congeló. Ichigo estaba seguro que dentro de Ishida Uryu algo acababa de explotar.

1:30:00

- Asano Keigo y…

Ahora que Matsumoto no estaba disponible como opción de pareja, Keigo puso su mirada esperanzada en Rukia, quien seguía en su propio mundo y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la profesora y de cómo esta acababa de masacrar a sus amigos.

- …Arisawa Tatsuki.

Keigo gritó como niña y se escondió. Tatsuki hizo rodar los ojos. Ichigo sintió un poco de lástima por el pobre idiota.

00:03:00

00:02:00

00:01:00

- Kurosaki Ichigo y…

_Por favor, que algo vuele en pedazos, que el techo se caiga…_ Su cara era una de completa indiferencia. Nada ponía nervioso a Kurosaki. Él frunció el ceño a la profesora sustituta. Nada podría impedirle completar este proyecto de manera satisfactoria. Nada iba a alejarlo de su objetivo de-

- …Kuchiki Rukia.

_Santo Dios, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

Totalmente calmado.

Rukia ni siquiera levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre. Él la miró, garabateando furiosamente contra el papel. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Su famoso ceño fruncido no iba a ayudarlo ahora. El anticristo se estaba riendo al ver la mirada de completo horror pintada en la cara de Ichigo. Rukia ni siquiera lo miró.

Así terminó la prometedora joven vida de Kurosaki Ichigo.

El total de víctimas terminó por ser la mitad de clase. Más exactamente, la mitad de varones. Ichigo inspeccionó las bajas con simpatía, más que nada para él. Dejen que la humillación comience.

Uno a uno, las parejas marcharon hacia el escritorio de la profesora para tomar sus cartones. Keigo se dirigió sin ganas a tomar su cartón cuando Tatsuki le lanzó una patada que le impactó directo en la cabeza y lo mandó a chocar contra la pared, para luego sacarle de un tirón el cartón de huevos de las manos de la profesora. Al parecer, Arisawa Tatsuki no estaba para nada contenta con su compañero.

Hitsugaya y Hinamori habían comenzado a acercarse al escritorio cuando Ashikaga les lanzó un cartón. Hubo un trágico sonido de cáscaras haciéndose pedazos, que dejó a la pareja en una piscina de yema de huevo. Hinamori ya estaba llorando. Su compañero parecía preparado para ir en Bankai y realizar una serie de mortales técnicas. La razón por la que la cabeza de Ashikaga no estaba rodando por el suelo era porque Hitsugaya no se había decidido por qué técnica utilizar. La profesora hizo rodar los ojos antipáticamente y les entregó otro cartón.

"La mata-huevos" como todo el curso la había apodado, continuó lanzando cajas a parejas distraídas como quien lanza basura al río.

Ishida logró atrapar su cartón al realizar un todopoderoso salto cruzando cuatro escritorios… que terminó con el impactando contra la pared. Antes de enviarlo a la enfermería, la profesora le dio suspensión por dejar sangre en el piso. Inoue lo acompañó hasta la enfermería, sintiéndose culpable.

- ¡Terminé!- anunció Rukia con emoción, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por toda persona, animal, insecto, espíritu, o cosa con orejas en un radio de cuatro kilómetros. Su conejo con forma de Quasimodo sonreía morbosamente en el papel, casi tan indiferente como ella ante su inminente y patético destino.

Ichigo se estremeció al pararse, haciendo un gesto con la mano a Rukia para que lo siguiera. Ella lo acompañó hasta el escritorio. La profesora golpeó el cartón contra las manos de Ichigo. Él regresó a su escritorio. No estuvo tan mal.

- No se por qué te preocupás tanto por eso.- comentó Rukia de manera desaprobatoria, e Ichigo tuvo que contenerse para no agarrarla del frente de su camisa y explicarle en todo su horrorífico, estremecedor y cruel detalle cuán condenados estaban realmente.- Tengo un concepto perfecto en esta clase, después de todo. ¡Si hay alguien que puede salvarte de la perdición esa soy yo!

Ichigo solo suspiró y abrió el cartón. Ahí estaban, apoyados tranquilamente los diez huevos, sin hacerle daño a nadie, ignorantes a que en cualquier momento su destino podría estar sellado al caerse y destrozarse contra el piso.

- Ves, Rukia, esto es un huevo.- dijo él, mientras sostenía uno en su mano para demostrarlo.

- Esos no se parecen a los huevos que yo disfruto.- replicó ella, un poco desconcertada.

- Eso es porque a los que vos te gusta comer los han abierto, freído y mezclado.- contestó Ichigo, dejando la esfera blanca sobre la mesa con cuidado.- Así vamos a terminar nosotros si no salvamos todos y cada uno de ellos.

En esos momentos, la expresión de Rukia se volvió una de total horror. Entonces, ella era una fría asesina de aquellas inocentes, redondas y puramente blancas criaturas. Ichigo no pudo dejar de sonreír con satisfacción cuando los ojos de la chica se volvieron grandes y llenos de agua.

Ashikaga caminaba alrededor del aula observando a los alumnos como un halcón sobrevuela en busca de presas. Ella encontró a la suya en la última fila de asientos, donde Ichigo estaba explicando gráficamente las formas de aplastar, aniquilar o destruir un huevo. La profesora volvió a sonreír esa sonrisa maligna, como la del payaso asesino de Stephen King, y comenzó a caminar hacia allí.

La mata-huevos se dirigió hasta el pupitre de Ichigo lentamente, y cuando estuvo en la distancia perfecta, justo al lado del pupitre, movió la cadera para golpearlo, y en el proceso logrando que el huevo comenzara a rodar por la mesa hasta el borde. Ichigo y Rukia observaron impotentes como el huevo empezaba a caer hasta el piso, todo como en cámara lenta, finalizando con un húmedo _crack._

- ¡Mi bebe!- gritó Rukia.

- Oh, no lo puedo creer.- cacareó la profesora, su voz llena de regocijo.- Qué lástima, Kuchiki-san, tal vez no tendría que confiar tanto en el padre.

Renji volvió la vista hacia ellos dos y negó con la cabeza. ¿No podía por una vez llevarse bien? No podía la carnicería terminar? No podía- De repente la cara de Renji estaba cubierta por un líquido espeso y amarillo y pedazos de cáscara. Limpiándose, observó con una mirada asesina al responsable de lanzarle el huevo, y vio a Keigo para sobre su pupitre. Renji tomó uno de los huevos de su cartón y se preparó para lanzar. Un instante después Keigo salía volando por el aula a causa de un destructivo golpe en el medio de la cara, obra de Tatsuki. El huevo lanzado por Renji pasó por donde Keigo había estado de pie un momento antes y golpeó a Hitsugaya en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. El caos se desató en el aula.

Huevos e insultos comenzaron a volar en todas las direcciones cuando los alumnos, como uno solo, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a lanzarse huevos unos a otros. Ichigo fue lo suficientemente rápido como para agacharse justo cuando uno de los huevos venía directo hacia su cara. El objeto terminó por darle de lleno en la cara a Ashikaga. Al instante, todos los alumnos dejaron de atacarse unos a otros y se dirigieron hacia la maldita profesora. Ichigo fue incapaz de suprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de la bruja profesora cubierta por yema y cáscara de huevo.

Ichigo tomo el cartón y a Rukia y los dos salieron del aula agachados para evitar los proyectiles, justo cuando la campana sonaba finalizando la clase. Él miró el cartón, ahora más liviano. Uno abajo, faltan nueve.

- Estamos acabados.

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A: **Reviews por favor! Diganme que les pareció, que les gustó y que no, o si tengo futuro en el departamento de fic de humor!

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	2. II: Huevo de Mamá

**Nota de autor:** Wow, no esperaba recibir tantos reviews solo por el primer capítulo. Gracias a todos ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar un comentario sobre la historia, y les pido que se sientan libres de decir tanto qué fue lo que les gustó y qué no, qué les parece que se puede mejorar, y por qué no alguna idea o sugerencia, que es lo que más aprecio y lo que ayuda a cualquier autor a mejorar su forma de escribir.

Como sea, acá está el segundo capítulo de esta historia incoherente que no tengo idea cómo se formó o hasta dónde va a llegar. ¡Están avisados, lean bajo su propio riesgo!

* * *

**Capítulo II: Huevo de Mamá**

* * *

Habían pasado solo dos horas después de regresar de la escuela, e Ichigo ya estaba molesto. Aunque, al fin de cuentas, eso es totalmente normal teniendo que soportar a una shinigami enana e insoportable y a un padre que día a día se empeña en planear ataques sorpresa a su hijo desde cada esquina de la casa. Si, esa era la vida diaria de Kurosaki Ichigo, sin contar los imposibles Hollow que día a día aparecían de la nada y que parecían multiplicarse a cada momento, y que ya estaban acabando con su paciencia. 

Afortunadamente, Kurosaki Isshin no se encontraba en la casa en esos momentos, y tampoco Karin ni Yuzu. Ichigo había entrado en la casa y la había encontrado sospechosamente tranquila y silenciosa. Al instante su "Radar Detector de Isshin" había comenzado a funcionar, esperando que su demente padre saliera en cualquier momento de un rincón con una patada voladora apuntada directo a su cara. Ichigo aún no había descubierto como su padre se las arreglaba para ocultarse en los lugares más extraños e imposibles de la casa para atacarlo. Por ejemplo, una vez cuando Ichigo tenía trece años, él se encontraba en su cuarto realizando un trabajo para la escuela cuando Isshin había aparecido _sobre él_. Ichigo a penas había tenido tiempo de tirarse fuera de la silla y hacia un costado, dejando que Isshin golpeara de cara contra el suelo. Su padre había sonreído con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo que "ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte, hijo mío!" y desaparecido por la puerta. Ichigo estaba seguro de que, de _alguna_ manera, Isshin había salido del techo de su habitación.

De cualquier forma, Ichigo y Rukia habían entrado en la casa y, después de que él estuvo seguro de que su padre no los esperaba escondido, los dos se habían dirigido a su cuarto. Rukia entonces había procedido a empujarlo hacia un costado, arrancándole de las manos el cartón de huevos en el proceso y sosteniéndolo como si quisiera protegerlos.

- ¡¿Para qué mierda hiciste eso?!- había gritado Ichigo luego de levantarse tras el ataque de la pequeña shinigami.

- ¡He visto lo que has hecho con uno de nuestros hijos!- había respondido Rukia con el mismo volumen, en una patética imitación de una patética película dramática.- ¡Tengo que proteger a los inocentes de su malvado padre!

- ¡Argh!- gruñó Ichigo en total frustración.- ¡Eso no fue mi culpa! Ow! Perra!- Rukia lo había detenido en medio de la frase con una todopoderosa patada a la pierna. Él volvió a insultar y finalmente se resignó por completo.

Ichigo suspiró por lo que pareció ser la centésimo cuarta vez en la tarde. El Shinigami Sustituto y la Shinigami con complejo de madre habían permanecido observándose desde lados opuestos de la habitación por más de dos horas. No, no era observándose, lanzándose miradas asesinas era un concepto mejor para describir la escena que estaba tomando lugar en ese momento. Rukia aún seguía sosteniendo la caja contra su pecho. Ichigo volvió a suspirar; no esperaba que la chica se encontrara tan… entusiasmada con aquel proyecto, y si esto iba a continuar así durante toda una semana, Ichigo iba a terminar en un psiquiátrico, probablemente teniendo visiones de payasos maniáticos y hablando con un Alf imaginario, o en algún lugar bizarro.

De repente, el sonido de movimiento fuera de la casa detuvo los pensamientos de Ichigo. Desde afuera llegaba un ruido parecido al motor de un auto deteniéndose justo frente a la casa, y luego de las puertas del mismo abriéndose y cerrándose. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Ichigo tuvo la pésima idea de salir un momento de su cuarto (no sin antes recibir una mirada furtiva y sospechosa de Rukia al verlo levantarse) y asomar la cabeza por el pasillo de las escaleras, las cuales permitían ver el living y la puerta de entrada. En esos momentos las puertas se abrían y entraban Karin y Yuzu. Las dos pequeñas hermanas Kurosaki encontraron a su hermano sobre las escaleras, volvieron la mirada hacia la calle, y al instante comenzaron a gritar advertencias a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Ahí viene, Oni-chan!

- ¡Corré, Ichi-ni!

Sin perder más tiempo, Ichigo cruzó a una velocidad inhumana la distancia entre las escaleras y su habitación, elevando plegarias al cielo mientras detrás de él llegaba el ruido de pasos que traerían la inminente perdición y el caos total. Alcanzando la puerta, Ichigo entró de un salto en la habitación junto a una sorprendida y confundida Rukia ante tanto griterío y cerró de un portazo, utilizando su cuerpo como barricada.

Estruendos… pisadas… el sonido de la peor de todas las condenas cada vez estaba más cerca, habiendo alcanzado las escaleras y ahora avanzando con paso firme hacia la habitación.

Ichigo dijo una última plegaria antes de que la puerta de su habitación_ explotara._ Él salió volando hasta la pared opuesta, sepultándolo bajo escombros mientras humo salía del lugar del impacto. En la entrada de la habitación se encontraba de pie la figura de Kurosaki Isshin, una catarata de lágrimas emergiendo de sus ojos mientras sollozaba ruidosamente.

- ¡Ichigo ha traído su primera mujer a casa!- exclamó Isshin con voz quebrada.- ¡Papá está tan orgulloso!

Ese es Kurosaki Isshin para ustedes. Seguramente pensaba que la pareja de Ichigo y Rukia se había formado por el destino, y no por la autoritaria mano de hierro de la profesora Ashikaga. Y ahora, por supuesto, los dos iban a casarse.

- ¡Kurosaki-san!- exclamó Rukia con la misma voz y una sonrisa deslumbrante, deteniéndose solo para ver el cráter humeante de la habitación que era Ichigo. Ella pensó si siendo madre viuda iba a incrementar su grado en algo.

- ¡Rukia-chan, mi tercera hija¡Papá te ha extrañado tanto!- Isshin mostró una sonrisa que podría haber derretido una piedra hasta volverla un charco en el piso.- ¿Vas a quedarte por una semana?

- ¡Si señor!- replicó ella, regresando la misma adorable sonrisa.

Ichigo había logrado salir de los escombros que podrían haber sido su tumba, gruñendo e insultando como un gnomo malhumorado, justo a tiempo para sentirse invadido por una ola de nauseas y vómitos a los dos mirándose tan adorablemente. Parecían esos cachorritos en las tiendas de mascotas que eran todo sonrisas mientras jugaban a tu alrededor, pero que se trasformaban en una historia diferente al llevarlo a tu casa. Entonces te mean tus revistas, te cagan en el pasillo, se comen tus CDs y se suben a tu cama con tus zapatos favoritos destrozados en sus bocas.

Isshin se había acercado a Rukia y suspiraba algunas palabras en la oreja de su "futura nuera", y por un minuto Ichigo pensó que su padre estaba masacrando los últimos rastros de la inocencia de Rukia. Tenía que pensar rápido en algo para salvarla de esas horrendas e infernales imágenes, que de otra manera la perseguirían por el resto de su vida, figurativamente hablando claro.

- Papá.- gruñó él en tono peligroso.- Rukia y yo necesitamos trabajar en este proyecto. _Solos_.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Isshin, guiñándole un ojo a su hijo furtivamente, en la forma en la que solo un pervertido haría.- Bueno, Rukia-chan, espero que Ichigo se comporte como un caballero y no trate de…

Uno de los escombros que antes habían sepultado a Ichigo salió volando y golpeó en el centro de la cara a su padre, indudablemente lanzado por el hijo. Isshin perdió el equilibrio y la fuerza del impacto lo sacó de la habitación y hasta el pasillo, hasta chocar contra una pared y producir un segundo agujero en la residencia Kurosaki. Un segundo después Ichigo y Rukia podían escuchar como algún mueble se rompía bajo el peso del depravado hombre. No volvieron a escucharlo subir.

- Genial. Ahora tendríamos que hacer un plan para…- comenzó a decir Ichigo, girándose hacia Rukia pero deteniéndose al instante.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Rukia estaba revolviendo en su armario, tirando al piso pilas de remeras, pantalones y camisas, y también libros de texto, carpetas y papeles. Obviamente estaba sacando todo para establecerse en su "fortaleza". Cuando la mayoría de las cosas ya estuvieron en el suelo, Kon apareció en el armario, sus ojos de peluche grandes y en lágrimas (lo cual no dejaba de sorprender a Ichigo, quien se preguntaba como un animal de peluche podía llorar) y sus brazos de peluche abiertos ampliamente, lanzándose directo hacia Rukia (mejor dicho, a su pecho) y gritando con voz chillona _"¡Nee-san!"._

La enana shinigami lo atrapó en el aire, estrujándolo con fuerza en la mano mientras una vena que parecía a punto de explotar palpitaba en su frente. Rukia pivotó sobre sus pies, girando y arrojando a Kon con todas sus fuerzas a cruzar el cuarto. El pequeño animal de peluche salió volando por la ventana, gritando durante todo el trayecto con su voz estridente, siete metros en caída libre hasta aterrizar en el suelo con un fuerte y seco _paf!_

_Bueno, eso soluciona el problema de la molesta Mod-Soul._

- Tu padre me dijo que la habitación de Karin y Yuzu está llena de… almohadas.- explicó Rukia terminando de acomodarse en el armario. Ichigo pensó escuchar a su padre arrastrando la población entera de almohadas en la ciudad de Karakura dentro de la pieza de sus hermanas solo para hacer que su hijo se sintiera incómodo.- Así que me tengo que quedar acá… hay algún problema con eso?- finalizó Rukia, poniendo las manos sobre la cintura y lanzándole una mirada desafiante. La última línea había sido dicha en la perfecta voz de la princesa de hielo. Él sabía no meterse con eso si no quería terminar siendo un charco rojo en el piso.

Ichigo simplemente asintió resignado. Ahora tendría que buscar otro lugar para toda esa cantidad de ropa y papeles. Su mirada entonces encontró la caja de huevos, apoyada en el piso, expuestos a cualquier tipo de amenaza (y amenazada también su nota final, por ende), y los pies de Rukia muy cerca de ella.

El shinigami se lanzó hasta delante en una gran zambullida, dispuesto a agarrar el cartón y alejarlo lo antes posible del peligro de los pies de la pequeña bruja. En el mismo momento, Rukia se giró y vio a su "falso marido" corriendo hacia donde estaban ella y sus hijos, y su sentido de madre guerrera se despertó. La pierna izquierda de Rukia fue hacia arriba en una poderosa patada que impacto de lleno en la boca de Ichigo, obligándolo hacia atrás con la fuerza de ataque y sepultándolo debajo de los escombros una vez más.

- ¿Para qué mierda hiciste eso?- gritó Ichigo en un tono de voz digno de un general que habría querido acobardar a un grupo de enemigos. Su cara estaba golpeada y sangraba en algunos lugares. Rukia no pareció mostrar el mínimo de simpatía por sus heridas.

- ¿Yo? Qué ibas a hacer vos con los niños?- replicó Rukia en gritos agudos, sosteniendo a sus "hijos" fuerte contra ella.- ¡Ya perdimos uno a causa de tu negligencia!

- ¿Negligencia? NEGLIGENCIA!- bramó él en pura furia.- ¡Habías dejado la caja en el piso, enana idiota!

Una carpeta cruzó la habitación, girando en espiral hasta golpear a Ichigo con una de las puntas en la frente, silenciándolo en el acto. Él cayó secamente contra el piso, apenas inconciente, y creyó escuchar a Rukia entrando en el armario mientras decía _"¡no se preocupes, mis niños, yo los protegeré de su malvado padre!"._

Seis días más. Oh, genial.

* * *

Media hora después, Ichigo había recuperado la conciencia y se había acostado en su cama. Los ronquidos de Rukia se escuchaban detrás de la puerta del armario, los cuales habían impedido a Ichigo dormirse hasta al menos otra media hora. 

A las tres y media de la mañana, la puerta del armario se deslizó despacio y en silencio, y de adentro emergió la pequeña figura de Rukia, vestida en un piyama de Chappy, con pequeñas caritas del maldito conejo sobre toda la camisa y el pantalón. La shinigami caminó sin hacer ruido hasta el escritorio, donde había dejado el cartón con los huevos, reposando tranquilamente a la luz de la luna. Al ver el lugar vacío que había dejado el primero de sus hijos, muerto al caerse del pupitre, Rukia sintió como sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas. Ella abrió la caja, pasando un dedo suavemente sobre las cáscaras blancas.

- Todavía necesitan nombres.- comentó Rukia en un susurro.- Ren-Ren, Byakushi, Pyon, Ichigo junior, Chappy I, Chappy II, Chappy III, Chappy IV, Chappy V, y Chappy VI.

Así nombró Rukia a sus diez hijos. Pueden ver que tiene muy poca imaginación.

Rukia miró el lugar vacío, donde Pyon tendría que estar. Había sido la primera víctima. Ichigo Jr. le seguía, parecía el más gruñón, y ella lo había llamado un "mal huevo" al escucharlos a él y Ren-Ren peleando. Ren-Ren y Byakushi habían sido nombrados, por supuesto, en honor a Renji y Byakuya. Luego venían de Chappy I a VI. Ella levantó a Chappy III, que parecía el más triste de los seis Chappys. Luego de unos buenos diez minutos de arrullar al pequeño y afligido huevo, Rukia decidió que era tiempo para los dos para volver a dormir. Tenía suerte de que sus bebes fueran tranquilos. Inoue le había comentado que las madres primerizas casi siempre no podían dormir.

En ese momento, su teléfono, apoyado en el escritorio, dio un ensordecedor chirrido. Y luego otro.

Ichigo saltó de la cama como un gato asustado, y terminó colgado de la lámpara del techo, la cual cedió por el exceso de peso a los pocos segundos y se desató del techo. Ichigo cayó sobre su trasero, y detrás vino la lámpara, haciéndose pedazos sobre su cabeza y dejándolo momentáneamente idiota. Rukia tuvo el tiempo necesario para esconder a Chappy III dentro de su piyama antes de que Ichigo se recuperara y descubriera que ella había estado con los huevos, y entonces utilizaría algún método maligno para destruirla, revivirla y volverla a destruir.

Recuperándose del golpe, Ichigo se puso de pie, tomó su emblema de Shinigami Sustituto y lo apoyó contra su pecho. Los ojos de la calavera grabada en el emblema brillaron, y con una explosión de luz el alma de Ichigo, vestido en sus ropas de shinigami y Zangetsu sobre su espalda, abandonó su cuerpo.

Rukia simplemente se trepó sobre Ichigo, y luego de que este le lanzara una mirada de molestia, los dos salieron de la habitación por la ventana y a la noche, en la dirección donde se encontraba el Hollow.

Pocos minutos después, saltando rápidamente de techo en techo y siguiendo la dirección que indicaba el teléfono, los dos shinigami encontraron al Hollow en cuestión. Un monstruo deforme y bípedo, de brazos y piernas largas que terminaban en filosas garras y una larga cola que emergía desde su trasero. Su horrenda máscara sonreía malignamente mientras perseguía al espíritu de una mujer a través de una calle solitaria. La mujer rápidamente saltó detrás de un contenedor cuando Ichigo aterrizó suavemente entre ella y el Hollow. Rukia bajó de su espalda y se alejó un poco, manteniéndose a un costado mientras Ichigo hacía todo el trabajo.

Sin ceremonias, la bestia rugió y cargó, sus enormes garras dispuestas a cortar en pedazos al shinigami. Ichigo saltó sobre le Hollow justo a tiempo para esquivar el primer zarpazo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba a Zangetsu de su espalda, la larga tira enganchada al final de la empuñadura y que cubría la enorme hoja desatándose. Él trajo la zanpakuto sobre su cabeza, cortando hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesto a partir por la mitad a su enemigo.

El monstruo fue más rápido, sin embargo, y logró esquivar el corte descendente por muy poco. Los pies de Ichigo tocaron el suelo, y la cola larga del Hollow se disparó hacia delante para golpearlo. La cola pasó volando por arriba de su cabeza cuando Ichigo se agachó, y Zangetsu contraatacó, cortando horizontalmente y partiendo la cola, un chorro de sangre emergiendo de la herida. El Hollow retrocedió, rugiendo de dolor al sentir su cola destruida, y su boca se abrió, escupiendo una bola de líquido verde viscoso hacia el shinigami. Ichigo trajo la enorme hoja de Zangetsu frente a él, bloqueando el líquido, que al chocar contra la hoja salpicó hacia todos lados, algunas de las gotas cayendo sobre su kimono y quemando agujeros en la tela. Al parecer el líquido verde que el Hollow escupía era algún tipo de ácido.

Ichigo cargó a toda velocidad, Zangetsu sostenida hacia la derecha. El Hollow lanzó un golpe hacia Ichigo con una de sus garras, pero el shinigami logró esquivarlo agachándose y su zanpakuto se disparó hacia delante en un corte ascendente de izquierda a derecha buscando el torso de su enemigo. La bestia pivotó hacia la derecha, efectivamente esquivando la espada y pasando a Ichigo a una velocidad increíble y cargando hacia su presa original, la mujer escondida detrás del contenedor. Rukia saltó a la acción en ese momento, apuntando sus manos hacia el monstruo y concentrándose en un hechizo Kidou. Sin embargo, el Hollow ya estaba demasiado cerca para que Rukia lanzara su hechizo, y no tuvo tiempo de esquivar un golpe directo en el pecho que la lanzó a chocar contra una pared, haciendo llover escombros y piedras por todos lados.

- ¡RUKIA!- rugió Ichigo en pura cólera, y sintió como la furia e ira se concentraban en su espada, la hoja iluminándose hacia brillar con total intensidad. El shinigami levantó su espada incluso cuando la bestia comenzaba a cargar hacia él, blandiéndola horizontalmente con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Getsuga Tenshou!

El rayo de energía azul abandonó la hoja de Zangetsu y salió disparado hacia el Hollow, un haz de luz brillando con la completa cólera de Ichigo que partió a la bestia por la mitad, desintegrándola al instante. Ichigo corrió hacia donde Rukia estaba, tirada sobre los escombros, mientras el Hollow terminaba de desvanecerse en el aire. Él llegó hasta su compañera y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

- ¿Rukia?- dijo Ichigo, su voz llena de preocupación, mientras sacudía suavemente a la chica.- ¡Rukia!

La chica se sacudió un poco, gimiendo de dolor, y abrió los ojos lentamente. Azul violeta encontró los ojos castaños de Ichigo, totalmente consternados. Y Rukia, por ningún motivo en particular, sonrió dentro de ella.

- Rukia, estás bien?- preguntó él al verla conciente.

- Si, estoy bien.- replicó ella, de repente muy incómoda.

- No, idiota, estás sangrando.

- En serio, Ichigo, estoy bien.- repitió ella, tratando de buscar la mejor manera de darle la noticia a su "marido".

- ¿Entonces qué es todo eso sobre tu camisa?- preguntó Ichigo, su famoso ceño fruncido regresando por completo. Rukia no dijo nada, solo podía escuchar los engranajes trabajando en la cabeza del shinigami mientras pensaba en todas las posibles explicaciones para el líquido derramado sobre ella. Segundos después, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron grandes.

- Chappy III.- susurró Rukia.

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A:** Me encantó la idea de "Radar Detector de Isshin", simplemente suena muy bien, jajajaja.

Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo. No estoy del todo satisfecho con él, creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero la verdad estoy demasiado cansado. Prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima. Mientras tanto, sientanse libres de destrozar cada capítulo despiadadamente y decirme cualquier error que encuentren, cosa que no les guste, que se pueda mejorar, etc.

Próximo capítulo, más del sufrimiento de Ichigo, y vamos a ver como las demás parejas se llevan en su proyecto. Estoy esperando por mostrar un poco de Hitsugaya y Hinamori, y por supuesto de Keigo y Tatsuki, solo por el placer de torturar a Keigo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	3. III: Adios, mundo cruel

**N/A:** Nuevamente, gracias a todos ustedes que se toman diez minutos de su tiempo luego de leer el capítulo para dejar un review y expresar qué les pareció el capítulo. Y ya saben, cualquier cosa que vean que no les gustó o que se pueda mejorar, cualquier crítica, ya sea sobre alguna escena, algún error en la escritura, no duden en decírmelo.

**N/A (2):** Algo que olvidé mencionar en los dos capítulos anteriores. Este fic tiene algunas ideas incorporadas de otro fic en ingles, "Who Cares Wich Came First?", que poseé una idea similar y en la cual me inspiré para escribir esto. Cualquier idea tomada de este fic no me pertenece, sino que pertenece a su autora, "The December Project", y utilizadas con su permiso.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III: ****Adiós, mundo cruel…**

* * *

_**Estruendo… estruendo… CRASH!...**_

Asano Keigo salió volando alrededor de la habitación, estrellándose directamente contra la pared opuesta. Él trató de levantarse, pero una mano fuerte lo agarró por el cabello y lo volvió a lanzar en dirección opuesta, haciéndolo chocar contra un escritorio, el cual se partió por la mitad bajo su peso.

Gimiendo y aullando de dolor, Keigo intentó buscar una salida. La ventana parecía la única opción, pero fue descartada al instante considerando que tenía seis metros de caída libre hasta llegar al pavimento, lo que probablemente resultaría en una muerte instantánea. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez el suicidio arrojándose hasta la calle no sería tan doloroso como ser destripado y torturado por el mismísimo Demonio.

Grrrrrrr….

No, definitivamente era la mejor opción.

Keigo se zambulló lo más rápido posible hacia la ventana en un desesperado intento suicida, pero el Demonio logró atraparlo antes, agarrándolo por el cuello y girándolo para poder verlo a los ojos. Él comenzó a llorar, sintiendo un líquido caliente corriendo por sus piernas y formando en poco tiempo un charco en el piso. Los ojos de aquella criatura se habían tornado de un color rojo brillante, como las mismísimas puertas del infierno, anunciando solo tortura eterna y despiadada. De su boca escapaba una gran cantidad de espuma, como el peor de los perros rabiosos. Keigo comenzaba a ponerse azul, tanto por el terror que sentía como por la falta de aire, ya que a cada segundo el agarre de aquel monstruo se hacía más y más apretado.

- ¡Perdiste… uno… de… nuestros… HIJOS!- bramó el Demonio con una voz muy parecida a la de Arisawa Tatsuki. Pero no, ya no era la compañera de Keigo, su espíritu ya no dominaba su cuerpo. Sin duda estaba poseída por un ser maligno…

Con otro atronador rugido, el Demonio, aprovechándose de la fuerza de Tatsuki, giró hacia la puerta y lanzó a Keigo a volar nuevamente. El pobre imbécil cruzó la habitación con un grito desgarrador hasta chocar con la puerta, que literalmente _voló en pedazos_ bajo el impacto. Keigo impactó de lleno contra la pared del pasillo, pero se puso de pie lo más rápido posible, solo para ver como el cuerpo poseído de Tatsuki cargaba hacia él, corriendo a toda velocidad para seguir torturándolo, y después matarlo, y después revivirlo y volverlo a torturar.

Asano Keigo corrió lo más rápido que había corrido en su vida, dejando detrás de sus pisadas un rastro de fuego parecido al que deja el auto de "Volver al Futuro" al viajar en el tiempo. Saltando las escaleras de una sola vez, Keigo alcanzó la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón e internándose en las calles oscuras de la madrugada, sin dejar de correr por un segundo.

Más atrás, el Demonio le pisaba los talones.

* * *

Ichigo entró en la casa dando un portazo que sacudió violentamente los cimientos de la infraestructura, y probablemente hubiera producido un terremoto a pequeña escala en las casas vecinas. Ese no era un problema, su insufrible padre no se levantaría ni aunque una banda de heavy metal estuviera tocando sobre su cabeza la más estridente de las canciones. Ese solo hecho le permitió a Ichigo dar un gran portazo y caminar con la seguridad de no recibir una patada en el medio de la oscuridad. 

Sin embargo, se había olvidado de sus hermanas.

En el instante en que él puso un pie en el segundo piso de la casa, donde se encontraban los dormitorios, una pelota de fútbol lo golpeó de lleno en la cara, y luego dos osos de peluche (que extrañamente estaban muy pesados, tal vez llenos de rocas y escombros) le cayeron sobre el estómago, arrancándole el aire de los pulmones. Ichigo gruñó en el suelo, escuchando como Karin y Yuzu se alejaban, sin siquiera reconocer al supuesto ladrón que creían había entrado en su casa.

Diez minutos después, agotado, adolorido, exhausto y furioso, Ichigo regresó a su habitación, desplomándose sobre la cama mientras sentía como un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aparecer. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron las nuevas groserías e insultos dirigidos a su compañera shinigami y a su pésimo cuidado maternal. Y el colmo de todo es que aún quedaban cinco días de convivir con aquel ser demoníaco (de convivir como "pareja" cuidando "hijos", porque en la práctica siempre habían convivido) capaz de golpear muy fuerte.

Sintiéndose derrotado, Kurosaki Ichigo cayó en un sueño incómodo, poblado de pesadillas sobre huevos masacrados, Chappys mutantes y payasos infernales.

* * *

_**KA – BOOM!!!!!!**_

_¿De dónde demonios sacó las bombas?_

Ese era el pensamiento actual de Keigo mientras corría, y detrás de él explotaban granadas y dinamita, y la cuadra entera parecía una zona de guerra, el pavimento destrozado y las paredes derrumbadas. Algunas personas habían salido a los balcones y ventanas de su casa para ver el escándalo que sucedía afuera, pero desafortunadamente para ellos una cortina de humo, polvo y escombros se levantaba sobre la calle, haciendo invisible la persecución.

Keigo voló hacia delante cuando una granada explotó muy cerca de él, cayendo con la frente sobre el pavimento. Sin embargo, luego de haber sido golpeado desde los inicios de la secundaria por muchas mujeres (varias veces por Tatsuki cuando él trataba de acercarse a Orihime, o de recibir los poderosos puños y patadas de Matsumoto) Keigo había desarrollado una resistencia extraordinaria a los golpes. Él estaba de pie al instante, disparando a toda velocidad mientras más granadas y dinamita llovían todo alrededor. Un gigantesco cataclismo infernal de fuego y humo y muerte perseguía a Keigo, y detrás el mismísimo Demonio, empecinado en acabarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

Y aún así, Keigo continuó corriendo como si se acabara el mundo. Bueno, técnicamente eso sucedía para él. Él dobló a la izquierda en una esquina justo en el momento en que el suelo se hacía pedazos justo donde él había estado segundos antes, y echó a correr por otra calle.

- ¡VOLVÉ PARA ACÁ!- tronó la voz de Tatsuki, que cada vez era la voz de una chica y más el profundo y cruel siseo de la más perversa de las criaturas del infierno. Keigo se estremeció pero continuó con la huída. Tenía que encontrar un lugar para esconderse, y pronto.

Finalmente, luego de tres cuadras de carrera a toda velocidad, él llegó hasta una construcción abandonada. Detrás, el Demonio había desaparecido. ¿Quizás había logrado perderlo? Nunca se podía estar seguro, tal vez seguía en algún lugar, en las calles, buscándolo para hacerlo pedazos. Sin perder más tiempo, Keigo entró en la construcción.

Estaba oscuro y sucio, pero completamente vacío. Era un amplio espacio con varias filas de columnas, y sobre su cabeza grandes vigas de metal que habrían sido dispuestas para el trabajo de los obreros. Pilas de ladrillos, contenedores, más vigas metálicas, arena, baldes y herramientas de construcción poblaban el suelo. Un olor que se mezclaba entre el metal oxidado y el polvo de ladrillo llegó hasta su nariz. Keigo pegó un salto y gritó de terror al ver algo moviéndose entre las sombras rápidamente, pero mirando más de cerca se dio cuenta de que eran solo algunas ratas. Al menos no había un monstruo asesino intentando asesinarlo.

Kiego fue hasta una de las vigas en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella, soltando un suspiro de frustración. De todas las mujeres que había en su clase, había terminado con una compañera que sufría de posesiones demoníacas como Linda Blair en "El Exorcista". Podría haber estado con Matsumoto, o con Rukia-chan, pero no, los dioses no se habían apiadado de él. O mejor dicho, Ashikaga-san. La maléfica profesora parecía saber qué haría sufrir a cada uno de sus alumnos. Aquella bruja excusa de mujer era conocida y famosa por buscar los peores métodos para destruir a la mayoría de sus alumnos. Y los pocos que lograban sobrevivir o se suicidaban luego o quedaban con secuelas mentales permanentes e irreparables. No había profesora sustituta más cruel, despiadada, y sin corazón que Ashikaga Kaede.

Keigo estaba seguro que no sobreviviría. Y su muerte sería horrible. Y todo por un maldito huevo. Un maldito huevo que se había caído _por accidente_, y todo por culpa de lo impulsiva, violenta y susceptible que Arisawa Tatsuki podía ser. Había sido su culpa por tratar de arrancarle el cartón de huevos a él de las manos, produciendo que uno de los "niños" se estrellara contra el suelo con un estrepitoso _crack_. Keigo había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para decir que había sido culpa de ella, y así había comenzado todo.

Hubo un sorpresivo ruido cercano de ladrillos tumbados, y Keigo giró hacia la fuente del sonido, abrumado por el terror nuevamente. ¿El Demonio lo había encontrado? Era esta su perdición? No, no podía ser, lo había perdido al doblar en la esquina y entrar en la construcción, estaba seguro de que se había librado de la criatura. Él esperó en la oscuridad, agachado, observando y escuchando, esperando que algo saliera de entre las sombras y-

Una araña, colgada de su tela, apareció frente a sus ojos, girando y retorciéndose grotescamente. Keigo soltó el alarido más desgarrador que se pudiera imaginar jamás, saltando hacia atrás hasta chocar con un contenedor. Luego se dio cuenta que era solo una araña pequeña, y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. Su sentido común se estaba desvaneciendo.

Tratando de calmarse y relajarse, sintiendo como su corazón martillaba contra sus costillas debido a la adrenalina, Keigo se sentó de nuevo. Afuera, aún no había amanecido, pero no faltaban muchas horas para que asomaran los primeros rayos del sol. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más, unas dos horas tal vez, para poder abandonar con total confianza y seguridad su escondite, sabiendo que Tatsuki habría regresado a la normalidad. O, al menos, a la _suficiente_ normalidad.

Mientras tanto, escondidos en la oscuridad, un par de ojos observaban a Keigo como un depredador observa a su próxima víctima.

* * *

La noche pronto dio paso a los primeros rayos de sol, e Ichigo comenzó a maldecir en su sueño cuando la luz que se filtraba por la ventana lo golpeó en los ojos, haciéndolo parpadear varias veces y despertándolo. 

Ichigo comenzó a reconocer el entorno de su habitación poco a poco, debido al cansancio y a las numerosas pesadillas apocalípticas que se habían sucedido durante la noche. Lo primero que sintió es que su cama estaba raramente más pesada, algo estaba haciendo más presión. Y también había un aroma algo familiar en el aire alrededor de él, una especie de fragancia de perfume o shampoo parecida a… _¿frutillas?_ ¿Qué demonios? Ichigo tardó unos segundos más en recuperar por completo la vista, así que sus manos comenzaron a tantear el costado de su cama despacio, y terminaron por encontrar un obstáculo. Algo suave y agradable, casi exactamente como un ser humano…

Con sus ojos funcionando por completo, Ichigo giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, completamente en instinto, y sus ojos encontraron la visión más escalofriante que jamás hubieran visto. En ese momento, Ichigo deseó arrancarse los ojos, tirarse acido sulfúrico en las pupilas, hacer lo que fuera para arrancar esa visión horripilante, terrorífica, desgarradora, imposiblemente infernal.

Rukia, acurrucada a su lado, sosteniendo contra su pecho el cartón de huevos.

Un alarido escapó de los labios de Ichigo un segundo después.

- Ehhh… ¿dónde está el fuego?- balbuceó Rukia mientras abría los ojos. Luego, sus pupilas violetas hicieron contacto con las de color castaño de Ichigo, y un segundo después se dio cuenta que estaba acostada a su _lado_.

- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO, PERVERTIDO?!- gritó la shinigami en completo horror, empujándolo lo más lejos posible.

- ¡¿YO¡VOS APARECISTE EN _MI_ CAMA EN PRIMER LUGAR!- contestó Ichigo, enfurecido.

Rukia cerró la boca, sabiendo que había perdido. Su mirada recorrió la habitación, buscando algo con que defenderse. Entonces vio el cartón de huevos, todavía contra su pecho gracias a su instinto de madre psicótica.

- Es que… ¡nuestros hijos tenían miedo!- dijo Rukia de repente, intentando explicar por qué demonios se había acostado a su lado.- ¡Querían dormir con sus padres!

Fue el turno de Ichigo de quedarse callado, pero por no creer lo que escuchaba. No podía escuchar eso. Rukia había perdido el poco sentido común que poseía. Él la observaba con una mirada vacía, como si lo hubieran golpeado con una silla en la cabeza. Su espíritu probablemente había abandonado su cuerpo.

- ¡QUE MIERDA ESTÁS DICIENDO, ENANA IDIOTA!- gritó Ichigo, su cabeza gigantesca. Rukia se hizo pequeñita a su lado, bueno, más pequeña de lo que ya era.

- Yo, yo….- comenzó Rukia, conteniendo el llanto. Momentos después estalló en un espectáculo de lágrimas.- ¡ICHIGO, SOS EL PEOR PADRE DEL MUNDO, IMBÉCIL!- gritó la shinigami, dejando el cartón de huevos sobre el escritorio y abandonando la habitación deshecha en lágrimas. Ichigo suspiró.

De alguna manera, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Y lo peor de todo es que tendría que disculparse más tarde.

* * *

Keigo había caído dormido en el suelo de la construcción momentos después de entrar. Los primeros rayos del sol y el canto de los pájaros. Él estiró los brazos, soltando un largo bostezo y creyendo que ya todo estaba bien. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol salía, un nuevo día comenzaba, y él había sobrevivido. 

Que equivocado estaba.

Un sonido detrás de él lo alertó, una especie de gruñido terrorífico. Lentamente, Keigo comenzó a darse vuelta, temblando incontrolablemente. Y entonces lo vio, el mismísimo Demonio lo observaba con su maligna y horrenda sonrisa, la de un asesino en serie, alzándose sobre él, listo para dar el golpe final. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Asano Keigo gritó una última vez, un alarido de terror final y definitivo antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

-

* * *

No estoy enteramente satisfecho con este capítulo, creo que no quedó del todo bien, pero necesitaba una actualización urgente. Tal vez más adelante lo vuelva a hacer para mejorarlo, y agregue más a la tortura de Keigo. Simplemente adoro atormentar a su personaje :P 

Hay un poco de randomness acá y allá, y también un poco del desarrollo entre Ichigo y Rukia en esa pequeña escena. En el próximo capítulo va a haber más sobre ellos dos y como se desenvuelven a partir de ese incidente, y también veremos como conviven las demás parejas. Renji e Ishida van a tener una semana bastante dificil, jeh jeh jeh.

Bueno, eso es todo. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, que siempre son bienvenidos. :)

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	4. IV: Amor Paternal de Shinigami

**N/A:** Para quienes dejan sus reviews, no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento por sus ánimos en cada capítulo, y de disculpa también por hacerlos esperar bastante con este capítulo. Y como siempre, no se olviden de ser crueles y despiadados y mencionar cualquier falla, error o crítica que pueda ayudar a mejorar mi manera de escribir o al desarrollo de este fic.

* * *

_**Escenas del capítulo anterior…**_

_Keigo había caído dormido en el suelo de la construcción momentos después de entrar. Los primeros rayos del sol y el canto de los pájaros. Él estiró los brazos, soltando un largo bostezo y creyendo que ya todo estaba bien. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol salía, un nuevo día comenzaba, y él había sobrevivido. _

_Que equivocado estaba._

_Un sonido detrás de él lo alertó, una especie de gruñido terrorífico. Lentamente, Keigo comenzó a darse vuelta, temblando incontrolablemente. Y entonces lo vio, el mismísimo Demonio lo observaba con su maligna y horrenda sonrisa, la de un asesino en serie, alzándose sobre él, listo para dar el golpe final. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

_Asano Keigo gritó una última vez, un alarido de terror final y definitivo antes de desaparecer en las sombras._

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Amor paternal de Shinigami**

- ¡AHHH¡SON ADORABLES!- chilló Matsumoto en una voz aguda e insoportable que casi hace volar en pedazos los vidrios del departamento que ella y Renji compartían. La voluptuosa Shinigami pasó un dedo sobre los diez huevos inertes en la bandeja de cartón, observándolos con la admiración y el orgullo de una madre que presencia el primer día de colegio de su hijo.

Detrás de ella, Abarai gruño, molesto.

Porque, verán los lectores, Abarai Renji y Matsumoto Rangiku eran pareja para un estúpido e inútil proyecto de economía de aquella estúpida e inútil secundaria donde estúpidos e inútiles profesores daban estúpidos e inútiles proyectos a estúpidos e inútiles estudiantes.

Maldita sea.

La cosa era que ahora Renji tendría que realizar todo el trabajo, porque su nota (y la de su compañera) dependía de que cuidara todas y cada una de aquellas pelotas que vendrían a ser sus hijos. ¿Qué maldito demonio del más profundo de los infiernos lo había condenado y maldecido a cumplir tal trabajo? Porque era seguro que él tendría que hacer todo el trabajo, porque Matsumoto se iría de compras al centro durante toda la tarde la próxima semana, o simplemente gastaría su dinero en sake hasta caerse de borracha, acostarse a las siete de la mañana, levantarse a las ocho con una todopoderosa resaca para asistir a media clase y disculparse por sentirse mal, y regresar para seguir durmiendo hasta las cinco de la tarde, momento en el cual se levantaría nuevamente para volver a su circulo vicioso de compras "compulsivas-borrachera."

Renji suspiró, frustrado y derrotado. Realmente preferiría estar en una misión con Kuchiki-taicho, aunque sea para liberar su zanpakuto y descargar su cólera sobre algún desafortunado Hollow que sufriría una muerte lenta y tortuosa a manos de Zabimaru. Eso o, al menos, estar emparejado para aquel proyecto con Kuchiki-taicho. No, no piensen mal de Renji, no estaba esperando ningún yaoi en esta historia, simplemente sucede que Kuchiki-taicho al menos sabe _cocinar._

- ¡Bueno!- dijo Matsumoto alegremente, abandonando su lugar en la mesada de la cocina, donde reposaba el cartón con sus diez "niños" y dirigiéndose hasta el sillón, donde estaba su cartera.- Yo tengo que ir a hacer las obligaciones de una madre: ir de compras. ¡Nos vemos, Renji-chan!

Renji gruñó al escuchar el sobrenombre de su "esposa" mientras esta abandonaba el departamento. Obligaciones de madre, si seguro. La habitación quedó en completo silencio, y el Shnigami apreció no tener que escuchar los chillidos estridentes de Matsumoto. Luego, dirigió una mirada a los diez huevos, tranquilos en sus pequeñas… como decirlo… "cunas."

Abarai Renji gruñó por lo que pareció ser la decimoquinta vez.

Y así continuó el día.

* * *

Hinamori observó alrededor del departamento de Orihime. Ella había decidido mudarse al departamento de Uryu por una semana aprovechando que el padre estaba de viaje, lo que por supuesto no haría más que incomodar al Quincy, ya que todos sabemos como se comporta él cuando está alrededor de Inoue. Matsumoto había alquilado otro departamento a una cuadra de distancia de ellos junto con Renji, y Hinamori a veces creía escuchar los chillidos de la voluptuosa mujer y los gruñidos de frustración de Abarai, pero quizás solo era su imaginación.

Así que eso dejaba a Hinamori y Hitsugaya solos.

Los dos viejos amigos ocupaban ahora el departamento de Orihime, ya que si hubiesen buscado un hotel donde quedarse, Hitsugaya probablemente habría masacrado a media población en un furioso Bankai porque el recepcionista del hotel lo habría llamado chico o se hubiese burlado de él, y entonces Soul Society tendría una montaña de trabajo extra en enviar a la mitad de almas y aniquilar a la otra mitad convertida en Hollows. Y eso no era bonito. Por suerte, Orihime-chan había sido lo suficientemente amable como para ofrecerle su departamento, salvando a miles de posibles víctimas de la cólera del "Oh Gran Hitsugaya-Taichou y su fiel Zanpakutou Hyourinmaru." 

De hecho, "Oh Gran Hitsugaya-Taichou y su fiel Zanpakutou Hyourinmaru" se encontraban atendiendo a un Hollow en ese momento, y Hinamori no sabía qué hacer. La compra de provisiones ya había sido realizada, y todavía había tiempo para la cena, así que la pequeña shinigami decidió tomar un baño con sus "bebés."

Tomando el cartón de huevos, Hinamori entró tranquilamente al baño y encendió el agua de la bañadera, para luego comenzar a de- ESCENA CENSURADA! ESCENA CENSURADA!- y meterse en el agua.

* * *

Hitsugaya retornó de su festival de masacre de hollows horas después. Su gigai se encontraba muy sucio, y aunque no era su cuerpo real, Toshirou era un verdadero obsesivo de su aspecto físico. A decir verdad, si sus camaradas (a saber, Matsumoto) se enterara de lo vanidoso que era, de cuánto tiempo se pasaba arreglando su cabello en el espejo, o de su fascinación por hacerse la manicura, probablemente tendría que asesinarlos para que no revelaran su más oscuro y humillante secreto.

Toshirou examinó la sala de estar, viendo que Hinamori no se encontraba. Pensando que probablemente su amiga se habría ido a alguno de aquellos infernales paseos comerciales de los cuales solo las mujeres entendían el más profundo significado (comprar hasta que la tarjeta de crédito ardiera y humeara), Hitsugaya decidió entrar al baño para una relajante sesión de limpieza, manicura y peinado.

Desafortunadamente, Hitsugaya Toshirou estaba tan ocupado haciendo una lista organizada de todos los arreglos que debía hacerse, que no notó una voz familiar tarareando desde dentro del baño. Si lo hubiese notado, probablemente habría logrado salvarse de la escena que le esperaban dentro.

Hinamori. Saliendo de la bañadera. Sin _ropa_.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y quietud que pasó con la lentitud de años. Y luego, un chillido ensordecedor, y millones de objetos de variada índole volando en dirección a la puerta.

Una botella de shampoo con fragancia a manzana estalló de lleno en la cara de Toshirou, y él gritó al sentirse cegado por el maligno líquido. Decenas de objetos terminaron por tumbarlo al suelo, y Toshirou quedó reducido a una figura acurrucada en el suelo, gimoteándose y retorciéndose bajo el interminable asalto de Hinamori mientras trataba de gatear hasta la puerta en un intento desesperado de escapar la tortura. Luego de inacabables segundos de terrible dolor, Toshirou logró salir del baño, aún retorciéndose y sin poder ver.

Hitsugaya rezó para que Aizen jamás descubriera la capacidad letal del shampoo, de otra manera Soul Society estaría condenada. 

* * *

La visión regresaba poco a poco, ahora Hitsugaya calculaba que se encontraba a un 70 ya que las figuras se hacían más nítidas y no eran solo objetos borrosos e informes. Pero lo más preocupante era el olor, la fragancia a manzana que se resistía a abandonar su cabello. Mientras tanto, Hinamori no era de mucha ayuda, ya que oscilaba entre las disculpas y los regaños por haber entrado en el baño cuando estaba ella.

Por dentro, Hitsugaya no paraba de gritar insultos, maldiciones e improperios contra Soul Society por haberlo asignado al mundo mortal, la maldita profesora por su endemoniado proyecto escolar, contra Hinamori por decidir bañar a los "niños" en aquel momento, y contra los mismos "niños" simplemente por existir. Él determinó que no sería un buen padre si una oportunidad real de serlo se llegara a presentar. Un buen padre no debería odiar tanto a sus hijos.

Hitsugaya había escuchado de madres sobreprotectoras y esquizofrénicas que llegarían hasta el extremo de sacrificar al padre para salvar a los niños, mujeres con un instinto materno tan fuerte que eran capaces de volar en pedazos al hombre con un lanzamisiles si lo llegaran a encontrar con los niños en una situación que pudiera ser calificada como sospechosa. Culpen al instinto materno.

La visión finalmente comenzaba a volver por completo y la habitación se volvía completamente clara ante sus ojos. Hitsugaya levantó un espejo de mano que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la sala y observó su reflejo, preguntándose si alguna vez se iría el rubor que parecía haberse adherido permanentemente a sus mejillas. Luego, el sonido de una débil tos a su lado le llamó la atención.

- Um… Hitsugaya-taichou… este…- comenzó Hinamori, observándose los pies como si fuesen lo más sorprendente en el mundo. Hitsugaya levantó una ceja, expectante.- Necesito más shampoo.

* * *

- ¡LA PUTA MADRE!- bramó Renji, totalmente exasperado, haciendo que Matsumoto retrocediera del susto. Renji continuó soltando una catarata de insultos mientras caminaba por la habitación, pateando y tumbando una mesa, varias sillas, y un banquito, que salió volando por la ventana del cuarto y cayó hacia la calle. Un segundo después se escuchó un grito de dolor de algún transeúnte, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Matsumoto se mantenía en silencio ante el monólogo de insultos de Renji, quien seguía maldiciendo a cualquier persona que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Ella se preguntaba qué había hecho mal para merecer aquello. Lo único que había hecho aquella tarde había sido comprar algo de ropa y de joyas y pasear alegremente por la ciudad, y en el momento en que había entrado al departamento Renji había comenzado a soltar insultos, la mayoría hacia ella. Matsumoto quería llorar; su esposo nunca la había tratado así, siempre tan amable y dedicado. ¿Qué había sucedido para que se convirtiera en esta… bestia salvaje?

Una cosa era segura; Matsumoto se había vuelto loca.

Porque, verán los lectores, Matsumoto Rangiku siempre había tenido algo de locura, aunque siempre controlada. Pero desde el inicio de aquel infernal proyecto, algo en el interior de su cerebro había colapsado, explotado, "kaput", ustedes entienden. Una especie de instinto materno, pero trastornado. Porque, mientras que una madre común trata de proteger a sus hijos, Matsumoto hacía todo lo posible por escapar de cualquier cuidado que tuviera que darle a los "niños", saliendo todo el día de compras y gastando el poco dinero que Soul Society les había dado para la misión, obligando a Renji a buscar un segundo trabajo, a parte del que ya tenía en la tienda de Urahara. 

Y ahora, Abarai Renji estaba fuera de sus cabales, totalmente enfurecido. Matsumoto había decidido gastar inteligentemente todos los ahorros en ropa, cuando el shinigami le había pedido, _suplicado_, que comprara la comida y los utensilios que necesitaban para el departamento por los próximos días. 

- Renji, perdonáme, yo no…- suplicó Matsumoto, en una falsa imitación de pésima película de romance trágico, tratando de poner su mejor cara de víctima inocente.

Pero Renji no era _tan_ estúpido.

- ¿No quisiste gastar todos los ahorros en idioteces?- gruñó él en voz baja y peligrosa. Sus ojos brillaban intensa y salvajemente, y podrían haber matado del susto al soldado más valiente.- Oh, estoy seguro que no quisiste. Seguramente no te diste cuenta de que no estabas comprando lo que necesitábamos¿no es así?

- ¡Si, es verdad¡Me equivoqué¡Perdón!- chilló Matsumoto con voz esperanzada.

- ¡Y PENSÁS QUE ME VOY A CREER ESO!- rugió Renji, y su cabeza pareció agrandarse como sucede en los dibujos animados.- ¡TAN IDIOTA PAREZCO! 

- Um… a decir verdad… si…- contestó Matsumoto.

Con un alarido de terror que señalaba que Renji había perdido la cabeza por completo, el shinigami comenzó a destruir el departamento, sacando explosivos de quién sabe dónde. Matsumoto huyó de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, y antes de salir, como si se tratara de una idea de último momento, tomó el cartón con los diez huevos dentro, milagrosamente intactos. La policía no tardó mucho en llegar y arrestar al criminal del 5A que había comenzado a destruir su departamento en un ataque de locura, poniendo en peligro a todo el edificio.

Matsumoto observó como la policía se llevaba a Renji, y luego volvió la vista a sus "hijos", por suerte a salvo. Una pena por Abarai, pensó ella, pero a veces se necesitaban sacrificios para lograr el éxito.

* * *

- Ayy, cariño, que fragancia tan maravillosa tenés en el cabello.- canturreo la cajera del mercado cuando Hitsugaya pagó por la botella de shampoo. Hinamori, detrás de él, soltó una risita tonta. Hitsugaya tembló.

Mientras los dos amigos shinigami abandonaban el endemoniado mercado (oyendo detrás de ellos un silbido pervertido de la odiosa cajera), Hitsugaya trató de olvidarse de las terroríficas imágenes de aquellos objetos malévolos (muchos de ellos femeninos) que sin duda acecharían sus pesadillas por siempre. Hinamori no era de mucha ayuda, ya que estaba de acuerdo con la mujer de que Hitsugaya tenía una fragancia maravillosa.

De repente, mientras regresaban caminando a la casa de Orihime, Hitsugaya se detuvo recordando algo. 

- Hinamori, la bañadera…- comenzó a decir el shinigami. Hinamori enrojeció al instante, pero la expresión de Hitsugaya era totalmente distinta, era una expresión de pánico.- ¿Recordaste sacar los huevos del agua caliente?

Hinamori, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, lentamente negó con la cabeza, imitando su expresión de pánico.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

En un oscuro callejón, Hitsugaya Toshirou vendió su alma al demonio para asegurarse de que aquellos diez huevos que habían estado nadando con Hinamori aquella tarde estuvieran intactos.

* * *

-

* * *

Si, terminá acá. Corto pero divertido, me gustó cubrir las escenas con Hitsugaya y Hinamori y Matsumoto y Renji. Fue bastante delirante todo, creo que tengo que dejar de leer tanto "El Almuerzo Desnudo" de William Barrows. : P

No olviden de dejar sus reviews ahí, saben que no pueden evitarlo, tienen que dejar uno.

Hasta el próximo capítulo… 


	5. V: Como componer un error

**N/A:** Después de haber estado bastante tiempo sin actualizar este fic, y todos los otros fics que tengo en proceso actualmente, estoy de vuelta con este capítulo. Espero que sepan disculpar la tardanza, que disfruten de la lectura de este fic, y que me dejen sus reviews que tanto aprecio. Como siempre, cualquier crítica o comentario sobre cosas que no les gusten o que creen que pueden mejorar, son totalmente bienvenidas.

Okay, cortemos con las formalidades, vamos al capítulo!

* * *

_**Escenas del capítulo anterior…**_

_En un oscuro callejón, Hitsugaya Toshirou vendió su alma al demonio para asegurarse de que aquellos diez huevos que habían estado nadando con Hinamori aquella tarde estuvieran intactos._

******

* * *

****Capítulo V: Como recomponer un error y no morir en el intento**

- Rukia, levantate.- llamó Ichigo, golpeando despacio la puerta de su armario. El shinigami sustituto esperó unos momentos, pero no hubo respuesta alguna de la chica, ni ningún otro signo de vida.

- ¡Rukia!- llamó él por segunda vez, hablando y golpeando un poco más fuerte. De nuevo, no hubo ninguna respuesta. Una vena gruesa comenzaba a palpitar en la sien de Ichigo, quien pensaba que Rukia le estaba jugando alguna de sus bromas. Bueno, si ese era el caso, dos podían jugar ese juego.

- ¡RUKIA, BYAKUYA VINO A VERTE!- gritó Ichigo, golpeando y pateando la puerta del armario, la cual se sacudía tan peligrosamente que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Pero, de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Ichigo estaba realmente sorprendido. Él recordaba las pocas y breves visitas que el 'Oh-Todopoderoso-Kuchiki-sama-en-persona' había realizado, y el nerviosismo que producían estas en Rukia, a tal punto que durante una de esas visitas Ichigo había llegado a pensar que la pequeña shinigami iba a colapsar de una convulsión de tanto que temblaba. Él sabía que era un truco sucio usar a Byakuya para despertarla, pero que también era la única forma de levantarla de la cama, y si eso no funcionaba, entonces nada lo haría.

Así que Ichigo se dispuso a abrir la (maltratada) puerta del armario, y se encontró con que Rukia Kuchiki no se encontraba durmiendo dentro del armario. Las sábanas se encontraban dobladas y acomodadas contra un rincón, el pijama que usaba para dormir bien estirado, y su uniforme, mochila y libros no estaban.

Ni tampoco los 'niños.'

De acuerdo. Ichigo había entrado en pánico. ¿Dónde estaba Rukia? Ni ella ni los huevos se encontraban donde debían, así que la única opción posible era que la chica ya se había ido hacia la escuela, lo cual era imposible porque debía esperar por él. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no estaba donde se suponía que estuviera? ¡OH NO! ¡Rukia había sido secuestrada por payasos asesinos extraterrestres! ¡Su compañera para el proyecto secuestrada! ¡Todas las posibilidades de aprobar la materia perdidas! ¡Y Byakuya lo mataría por no haber cuidado bien de su hermana!

Okay, Ichigo se había vuelto loco.

Por suerte, una patada de parte de Isshin en el momento justo era lo necesario para hacerle recobrar la cordura.

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS ICHIGOOOOOO!- el familiar saludo combinado con patada voladora que ya se había convertido en ritual sagrado de Isshin Kurosaki sacó a Ichigo de su lunático monólogo interior, pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo para esquivar la patada de su padre, que colisionó de lleno contra su cara, con la fuerza suficiente para lanzarlo a cruzar la habitación y chocar contra la pared, la cual voló en pedazos bajo el impacto, y por consiguiente Ichigo fue a parar al patio de su casa con un sonoro _CRASH!_, seguido de los escombros de lo que antes había sido la mitad de su habitación cayendo sobre él.

Unos cinco metros más arriba, observando el desastre producido desde al agujero en el cuarto de su hijo, Isshin se preguntó cuantos años le darían a un hombre que había asesinado a su propio hijo en un intento de despertarlo.

* * *

Dos horas y media más tarde, y luego de ser enyesado en la pierna derecha, suturado en diferentes partes heridas del cuerpo y tomarse un cargamento entero de analgésicos y antiinflamatorios que hubieran servido para suministrar a un hospital por dos meses enteros, Ichigo logró llegar hasta la escuela justo a tiempo para los últimos dos bloques de clases. No fue sorpresa ver las miradas sorprendidas de sus sorprendidos compañeros al verlo entrar en el aula caminando con muletas y lleno de moretones y raspones en la cara y los brazos, acompañados por el siempre presente ceño fruncido, el cual de tan apretado que estaba hacía parecer que las cejas del shinigami sustituto eran en realidad una sola.

Ignorando las miradas asombradas y algo asustadas de sus compañeros, Ichigo avanzó lenta y dificultosamente hasta su pupitre y se sentó. Una rápida observación con su ojo derecho (el izquierdo estaba ciego temporalmente) reveló a Ichigo que Rukia se encontraba en su pupitre, justo a su derecha, pero no parecía haber notado el aspecto lamentable del joven (quien por supuesto atribuía solo la mitad de culpa a su padre, y la otra mitad a la "maldita enana"), y de hecho ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Por otro lado, Ichigo también vio que Renji no se encontraba por ningún lado, aunque la verdad no le importaba demasiado el destino cruel que podría haberle tocado a Renji junto a Matsumoto, y que tampoco estaba presente Keigo, y que Tatsuki parecía más contenta y sonriente. Ichigo elevó una plegaria silenciosa por su probablemente difunto amigo, rezando por que su muerte no hubiese sido más dolorosa de lo absolutamente necesario. Aunque, conociendo a Arisawa Tatsuki, probablemente el pobre de Keigo debió haber sufrido una horripilante tortura directa de los abismos del mismo infierno.

Ichigo suspiró, y luego gimió de dolor al sentir quejarse una de sus costillas. La población masculina estaba siendo barrida y aniquilada rápidamente por la despiadada metralla de Ashikaga-sensei; había aproximadamente cinco bajas y los sobrevivientes se encontraban desmoralizados y sin voluntad de seguir resistiendo las implacables embestidas de aquel proyecto infernal de economía que había desatado en la población femenina un frenesí de instinto maternal atroz. Ichigo sabía que su hora estaba por llegar, que no llegaría a pasar aquel proyecto, que ni siquiera llegaría vivo al miércoles. Era un hecho, algo inevitable, tomando en consideración que su compañera no era nada más ni nada menos que la despiadada Kuchiki Rukia en persona.

Mirando de reojo a Rukia por última vez, y sin recibir algún tipo de señal o reconocimiento de parte de la shinigami, Ichigo retomó la atención a la clase, deseando que el mundo explotara en aquel momento para no tener que enfrentar las próximas dos horas de clase con Ashikaga-sensei.

* * *

Mientras toda la clase prestaba atención a algún teorema matemático que el profesor explicaba en el pizarrón, Rukia se encontraba con la mente en una cosa totalmente distinta. A saber, el joven de cabello naranja sentado a su lado, con la apariencia de haber sido arrollado por un tren.

Ah, si, el sentimiento conocido como culpa. Rukia se sentía culpable, y no sabía por qué. Después de todo, Ichigo se lo merecía por haberla tratado tan cruelmente cuando ella necesitaba un poco de contención. Realmente era un esposo terrible, tratar así a su adorable mujer y a sus numerosos niños, sin darles el cariño y el amor que merecían, dejándolos a la deriva, arrojándolos al viento para que malvados payasos asesinos- ops, Rukia había entrado en etapa de alucinaciones nuevamente.

Pero aún así, sin importar cuánto se merecía lo que le había pasado, Rukia estaba preocupada por Ichigo. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué le había sucedido, y sentía que era por su culpa que le había pasado eso, por no esperarlo para ir al colegio. Rukia se había levantado furiosa por el incidente de la madrugada que terminó yéndose sola hacia el colegio, sin avisarle a Ichigo siquiera.

Y ahora el shinigami sustituto parecía una momia.

Para Rukia era muy difícil aparentar no haberse percatado de la presencia de Ichigo ni de su estado. Algún observador curioso podría ver como la pequeña shinigami robaba miradas furtivas cuando su compañero no se daba cuenta.

Rukia se sentía mal por lo que le había sucedido al shinigami sustituto, pero no iba a ceder y mostrarse preocupada hasta que _él_ no se disculpara por haberle gritado e insultado la noche anterior.

* * *

Habían pasado apenas cinco minutos desde que Ashikaga-sensei entró en el aula y esta ya parecía un campo de batalla. El trabajo de aquel día era aprender a cambiar un pañal, y en el instante en que la profesora había entregado las herramientas de trabajo, a saber un bebe de plástico, talco y, obviamente, los pañales, los objetos comenzaron a volar a través de la habitación debido a la estúpida decisión de una alumna de dirigir una burla a Tatsuki, quien tenía dificultades para lograr el objetivo.

La broma había desatado una guerra infernal de bebes de plástico y botellas de talco voladoras de todos contra todos, algunos infortunados varones recibiendo bebes a la ingle y muchos cegados por el talco explotando contra sus ojos y formando una espesa nube de polvo como su de un campo de batalla se tratara.

Y por supuesto, desde un rincón seguro de la habitación, Ashikaga-sensei observaba divertida la tortura que producía sobre sus alumnos.

Mientras tanto, y aprovechando el caos desatado y el camuflaje proveído por la intensa neblina, Ichigo agarró la mano de una sorprendida Rukia, y a los 'niños', y emprendió la huída entre bebes proyectiles y granadas de talco explotando todo alrededor. La diabólica profesora estuvo a punto de descubrirlos si no hubiese sido por un escritorio cercano a la puerta de proveyó escondite.

Una vez Ichigo estuvo seguro que la profesora no miraba, corrió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta y la abrió de una patada (causando que el yeso en su pierna se hiciera pedazos por el impacto). Tirando fácilmente de Rukia debido a su poco peso y con su pierna ahora liberada, Ichigo cargó a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la puerta antes de que Ashikaga-sensei notara la puerta destrozada y comenzara a perseguirlos.

* * *

Ichigo se detuvo luego de una carrera de aproximadamente 30 minutos a velocidades que habrían superado probablemente a un auto de carreras, apoyándose contra la pared mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Rukia también respiraba con dificultad, apretando el cartón con huevos contra su pecho. Ichigo estaba seguro que la pequeña shinigami no lo había golpeado hasta transformarlo en un puré sangriento debido a la falta de aire.

- Ichigo… Maldito… Imbécil… Hacerme… Correr… Así…- dijo Rukia, hablando entre respiraciones. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, la shinigami logró una respiración más o menos normal, y se enderezó, dirigiendo su peor mirada asesina a Ichigo, aquella que prometía un extremo dolor.

- ¡PERDÓN!- chilló él cuando Rukia comenzó a acercarse. Ella se detuvo, sorprendida y confundida. Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami sustituto, arrogante, terco, y un perfecto idiota, acababa de decir perdón. Rukia parpadeó un par de veces, y luego pellizcó a Ichigo en el brazo.

- - ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- exclamó Ichigo, acariciando el brazo lastimado.

Quería saber si esto era un sueño.- replicó Rukia sin expresión.

- ¡Te hacés eso a vos, enana idiota!- murmuró Ichigo, enojado. Aunque en voz baja, el insulto no pasó desapercibido por Rukia, quien apuntó una fuerte patada a la rodilla del shinigami.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Ichigo, cansado de recibir golpes y no poder responderlos.- ¡Ya te pedí perdón!

- ¡Ja! ¡Ahora te acordás, después de lo que me hiciste sufrir!- lloró Rukia en un tono demasiado dramático, parecido al de una de esas malas telenovelas que Yuzu e Isshin miraban en la televisión.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Ichigo mientras su compañera continuaba dramatizando todo su sufrimiento en un monólogo insoportable. Rukia había actuado fría con él, sin dirigirle una palabra o una mirada siquiera. Él recordó la pelea que habían tenido en la madrugada, y como la shinigami se había ido llorando e insultándolo. Ichigo estaba seguro de que era otra actuación para hacerle la vida imposible, pero tal vez no…

- Rukia…- comenzó Ichigo, dudando de lo que tenía que decir.- Yo, bueno… Perdón… por decirte enana idiota.

- Ichigo…- murmuró Rukia, asombrada. En ese momento, un plan comenzó a formarse en su diabólico cerebro, y la sonrisa que Ichigo vio en la cara de la shinigami lo hizo temblar de terror.- Ichigo, si realmente querés que te perdone, hay algo que tenés que hacer…

Ichigo tragó saliva, aterrorizado por los planes que Rukia tenía reservados para él.

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A:** Oh, no, qué torturas le esperan a Ichigo? Bueno, van a tener que esperar por el próximo capítulo para enterarse. Lo que si les puedo decir, es que va a ser algo de no creer, jeh jeh.

Estoy pensando en qué hacer con las demás parejas. Todavía quedan Ishida y Orihime, y Matsumoto, Renji, Hinamori, HItsugaya, Tatsuki y Keigo ya tuvieron su momento, pero en realidad este fic está centrado más que nada en Ichigo y Rukia, así que es probable que las escenas con las demás parejas solo se remitan a un capítulo o dos, pero todo lo demás va a estar centrado en Ichigo y Rukia.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo. Y si se molestaron en leerlo, quizás no les moleste un pequeño review? De nuevo, cualquier tipo de crítica es bienvenida.

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


End file.
